


Time, Time, Time.

by LadyDrace



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Banter, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Morning Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 17:03:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6762556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/pseuds/LadyDrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's always time for morning blow jobs. Or is there?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time, Time, Time.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Stephcake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stephcake/gifts).



> Disclaimer: THIS IS NOT MY FANDOM! I am not in the phandom at all, this is probably the only fic I will write of them, and I only did it as a birthday present for my beautiful wife, because she deserves all the things. <3 HAPPY BIRTHDAY, WIFEY! :D
> 
> So yeah, uh. Any inaccuracies and OOCness is just to be expected, really. Like that fact that there's an alarm clock. An actual clock. I don't know if they own such a thing. 
> 
> Unbetaed.

”This is... this is so not the time,” Dan protested weakly. But that just made Phil hum happily where he was nipping at Dan's throat.

 

”This is a perfectly good time. We have like twelve minutes.”

 

”Fuck,” Dan panted, glancing at the bedside clock. ”I thought we had twenty.”

 

”We did when we started.” Phil's lips were moving down, pulling gently on the neck of Dan's sleep shirt before just bypassing it, instead pressing kisses to the fabric in a definitely-not-enough kind of touch.

 

”Then why haven't we even made it below the belt yet? God we're terrible at this. We're terrible at sex, Phil.”

 

”Maybe if you actually helped, things would happen faster, _Dan_!”

 

”You started this!”

 

”And if you want it to finish maybe you should actively participate!” The words would have had more edge to them, if Phil hadn't still been mouthing at Dan's nipples through his shirt. There were still no hands going anywhere lower, though, and that was just _rude_.

 

”But maybe I want to be worshipped, Phil. Have you ever considered that?”

 

”I worship you all the time!” Phil argued against Dan's belly button.

 

Dan gasped from the vague tickling pleasure of it, and wriggled his hips impatiently. His cock had been hard since before he woke up, and Phil, the bastard, was being a downright tease, and was very much not touching it.

 

”Phil... Phil, come on, just... ”

 

Phil nuzzled his nose against the light trail of hair leading into Dan's sweatpants. ”You _could_ try asking me nicely for once. It might work.”

 

”But then you'd get used to it, and then I'd have to ask you nicely for everything- _ow!_ ” he yelped, when Phil nipped him hard on the hip, teeth dull through the fabric, but definitely still sharp enough to be felt. ”Okay, okay, fine. Would you _please_ move on?”

 

”Why should I?” Phil asked, obviously just to be contrary, his face literally hovering an inch from Dan's dick, straining against the sweats.

 

”Because the alarm goes off in like- _fuck_ , eight minutes!”

 

”I know. And wouldn't it be a shame if I was forced to leave you hanging?” Phil said, close enough that his lips brushed the taut fabric, making Dan's cock jerk even from just that tiny touch.

 

”God, you're _evil_ ,” Dan moaned, and his hips lifted off the mattress, helplessly seeking more, but Phil just moved away, like an asshole. ”Oh, come on!”

 

”Be nice,” Phil said, in a vaguely disapproving-parent sort of way, and, god, _why_ did that do it for him?

 

” _Argh_ , fuck. Alright! Please, Phil, light of my life, make me come in the next... fuck, _seven_ minutes?”

 

”I dunno...” Even as he said it, though, his clever fingers were already toying with the waistband, and Dan couldn't help but shudder. God, so close. Fuck it, he could find a tiny morsel of humility for this.

 

”Please, Phil?” he asked meekly, even adding a small pout, just for extra effect. From the way Phil squinted at him, it obviously wasn't appreciated. But it also wasn't entirely ineffective.

 

”Fine,” Phil huffed, and started easing down the sweats and boxers. ”But we're working on your manners at some point.”

 

”Yes, I agree, I am a _bad boy_ , you should teach me a lesson-”

 

”I will walk away right now.”

 

”Okay, alright, shutting up,” Dan rushed, because, _shit_ , those were definitely lips on the head of his cock, and he would probably die a little bit if Phil didn't follow through, now. But, luckily, some deity somewhere heard Dan's pleas, and he let out a shuddering moan as his cock was finally sucked slowly into wet, velvet heat.

 

” _God_ , yes, thank you!”

 

Phil huffed through his nose, and trailed his hand down low to squeeze Dan's balls, just on the edge of too hard. Point made. No more being a little shit.

 

… okay maybe just a little bit, he wasn't a saint, alright?

 

It wasn't exactly the first time they'd done this, but never cutting it quite so close, and Dan couldn't help keeping his eye on the clock as the minutes ticked down. Somehow it didn't lessen the experience at all. Quite the contrary, in fact, and as they neared the last minute, Dan was seriously starting to wonder if he had some kind of secret stress fetish. But even so...

 

”Phil... oh god, we're not gonna make it,” he panted, and the disappointment was already starting to set in, because there was no way they could hit the snooze button today. Causing the disapproval and disappointment of about two hundred people was so very much not something he was willing to risk.

 

” _Fuck_ ,” he groaned, because there was literally only a handful of seconds left, and he was close, but not that close, goddammit. Phil pulled off with an obscene slurping noise that made Dan's toes curl, and he _was_ about to roll out of bed with much complaint. But instead he was pressed into the mattress, Phil's soft lips crashing into his own, and, god, whatever other intimate things they did, Dan would probably never get over how amazing it was to just kiss Phil. Deep and filthy and utterly distracting.

 

He was so gone over it that it came as something of a surprise to him when Phil's cock was suddenly up against his, strong hand around them both, stroking just right, and he made a shocked noise against Phil's lips as he came suddenly, shuddering when Phil kept stroking for another long moment before following him over the brink.

 

It took several sweaty and wheezy breaths before he realized that he hadn't heard the alarm.

 

”Shit!” he gasped, but when he turned to the clock the alert symbol was still active. Two full minutes after it was supposed to go off.

 

”I reset the alarm last night,” Phil said, looking uncharacteristically smug.

 

”What? But we'll be late!”

 

”No we won't. The organizer texted me late last night. They won't be able to start at eight on the dot anyway, so he told us not to hurry.”

 

Dan squinted. ”Why didn't he text me too?”

 

”He did. You were in the bathroom.”

 

”You!” he pointed accusingly. ”You deleted my text! If you hadn't just given me such a nice orgasm, you'd be in _big_ trouble, young man!”

 

”Yeah,” Phil agreed calmly, and reached out to turn off the alarm just as it went off. ”Tell me all about it in the shower.” And then he just slipped out of bed, without so much as a by your leave, and Dan was left feeling very torn.

 

”I am _not_ scrubbing your back!” he yelled, just to make some kind of point, before rolling out of bed himself with a huff, to join Phil in the shower.

 

End.

 


End file.
